1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital oscillation apparatus that generates waveform data representing a periodic waveform having a desired period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to obtain periodic waveform data, an oscillation apparatus that accumulates a specific constant for every clock uses an adder that overflows when the data exceeds a dynamic range.
This apparatus can vary the period of the generated waveform by varying the value of the constant to be accumulated. However, since it cannot select any value for the constant in the integer operation, the period which can be obtained is limited.